Green Arrow Turned Emerald Blur
by Krypton's-wrath
Summary: **UPDATED** Set before beast, but after stiletto, oliver attends a fundraiser and zatanna is the main guest, however when ollie's jealousy finally spills over and makes a wish that he had clark's power's his wish is granted and then gets infected with Re
1. Jealousy

Disclaimer:

I own non of the right's to Smallville, all right's remain with the creator's and writer's on the show, I am merely a fan with my own idea's; no copyright infringement intended.

Story Based after the end of beast but before injustice.

S M A L L V I L L E

Jealousy

'And what do you do Clark, you sit around all day in domestic bliss curled up on a couch; while a world of trouble spin's outside your door!'

Davis was in the basement of a near by abandoned Luthor Corp. facility on the outskirt's of Star-city flicking through some old photo's of the Meteor Infected through Chloe's school life. His eyes widening at the very thought that there were more people that had problem's than he realised, he had always thought that their was a limited number of meteor infected but after finding Chloe's scrapbook he proved himself wrong.

Chloe came down the stairs wearing her red overcoat that caught Davis's eye, he closed the books in front of him and looked up with admiration, she had obviously given up so much to be with him, how could he ever repay her? How could he ever say thank you!

She made her way up to him, at this point Davis could not resist the urge to say something smart.

"Guess im not the first guy to offer you a walk on the weird side huh? You're a hell of a writer!" stroking her EGO immediately afterward.

"That was written a long time ago, like another life time ago" she replied with a smile that could light up a room.

"But I can still hear the same Chloe and more than a little Clark, did you guy's ever…share more than a by-line in school?" Chloe looked at Davis with a sad expression that said it all.

"Nothing that would make page one, but here's a headline you might like, I called a doctor today, one who was very familiar with people like you!" Davis got up agitated contemplating whether this was a good thing or not after all he has never had to visit a doctor.

"Chloe … after…everything that we've tried…ive finally accepted it there is no cure on earth, not for an alien."

"Maybe not for a MD who specializes in humans, but this guy has a doctorate in otherworldly disorders"

"You really think that patient confidentiality is going to apply to me! Once they find out my secret their going to throw me in a cage … their going to study me!"

"No Davis its not like that, when I watched you die in that lab it was like the meteor rock was killing a part of me, now I am not going to let anything like that hurt you again!"

"Neither will I, things have changed Chloe ive had a lot of time to sit down here and think about you, and me and feeling's that I get when im around you, you can save me, but you're the only one. I can't count on anyone else; so no doctor's, Chloe... again...thank you for everything, this goes beyond friendship, I've never had anyone look out for me like this before"

"Davis you know I'd do anything for you" Chloe could not bare the lie's, her thought's dwelled to Clark, he was the real reason she was doing this, after all as she said to him, he wasn't sent here to save one person he was here to save all of them.

"When I was … younger, when I was alone in those orphanage's I always dreamt of finding someone that could love me like you do, and now I've found you I never want to let you go" Davis stroked the side's of Chloe's face.

"Davis …"

"No … Chloe listen to me, I just … I just want to be with you for the rest of my life, you make me feel . . . Human."

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry" Chloe turned to wipe the single tear that dwelled within the corner of her right eye.

"Thank you"

"Right so no doctor's, ok ill see you later!" Chloe said.

"Ok see ya" Davis turned and went back to his book's Chloe meanwhile started her ascent out of the basement and took one of the bottles Davis had been drinking from with her, to take to DR. Emil she walked out of the basement and closed the door.

**Luthor Corp Plaza**

Oliver and Tess the CEO's of both Queen Industries and Luthor Corp. shared a dance floor at a ball and gown dance in the Luthor Corp. plaza, Oliver dressed very smartly in a black tuxedo. Tess in her beautiful red dress, trailing down to her Dorothy 'no place like home shoe's' she was a sight to be hold.

"Well Miss Mercer. I must say you do look ravishing tonight."

"You don't look too bad yourself, you could almost pass for a man with good taste" She smile's sarcastically as her gaze wander's around the room, with that Oliver saw Lois Lane walk into the Plaza his gaze moved from Tess to Lois within a split second.

Lois was wearing a dark blue satin-laced dress; with blue high heeled boots. her hair tied back in a bun, all attention diverted to her, Tess turned to look and felt Oliver's grip loosen, when that happened Oliver paced over toward her and stopped when he saw Clark step to the side of her.

Zatanna had just finished on stage, her magic act got applause from everyone in the room.

Oliver diverted his walk to the bar instead, Clark followed him over. At the same time Zatanna walk's over to Lois smiling.

"Dollar for your thought's" Zatanna Asked.

"I'm ok I guess, just a lot on my mind" Lois replied.

"So which one are you? Chloe or Lois?" She said jokingly.

"Sorry?" Lois replied with an inquisitive tone.

"Oh erm … Nothing …" Zatanna stopped she obviously thought that Chloe might have told Lois about there little switch a roo.

"So you're the one Oliver speaks so highly of I can see why… your quite the totty" Lois said eyeing her up and down.

"Thank you, but Oliver can't stop talking about you."

"Really?" Lois replied.

"Yes" She laugh's "Really, Really"

"Wow, well nice to meet you Zatanna but im actually here on work so I better go make a name for myself never know might be my beautiful mug on one of metropolis's Busses instead of your's."

"Nice meeting you to Lois" Zatanna walked off… her direction in tune with that of Oliver and Clark's location within the bar.

"Oliver … how's the crowd treating you tonight" Clark walked over with a smile on his face, his eye's scanning the room for anyone else he knew. Then his gaze flicked from the open space to the glass in Ollie's hand.

"Clark, nice to see your keeping my ex happy, of course then again that's all you've got time for"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it mean's, what are you doing to find Chloe and Davis"

"Everything I can" he whisper's in a harsh tone.

"Really, with all those power's I cant believe you haven't found them yet, it's time for you to step up."

"Shh… What's wrong with you Oliver, lately it seems every time someone see's you, you've got a drink in your hand's maybe im not the one who need's to step up"

"Now boys don't fight," a young yet angelic voice said from behind them. Both of them looking round.

"Zatanna, what are you doing here"

"I invited her Clark, after-all this is my party."

"Whoa what's with the 'Tude?'

"I think he's had a bit too much to drink"

"I know when I've had enough to drink Clark thank you!"

"Ooo. Well as much as I like male testosterone I think I better go!"

"Don't worry Clark was just leaving, you can stay" Oliver said with an unpleasant tone, directing an evil glare in Clark's direction.

"Aw no! Clark stay…"

"I don't think so, Oliver's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want me here, Night Zatanna it was nice seeing you again"

Clark went to walk off; Zatanna sensed something within Oliver was he about to make a wish? Oliver's feelings for Clark had always been so intense and now Oliver was 'loosened up' he could let his feelings out"

"Clark, you just don't understand, with someone with potential like your's I wish . . . I wish I had your power's man, you can do thing's that I can't even dream of." Zatanna's eye's lit up as she heard Ollie's wish and she whispered her magic word's

"Annataz ni siloportem"

"Remember that day I told you that some of us give up the things we want the most to go out and make a difference, well some of us are still doing that, feel free to join in anytime." he continued.

Ollie's eye's glowed a bright purple along with Zatanna's he did not notice neither did Clark. Clark walked out of the club straight past Lois.

"Smallville where are you going!"

"Oliver's made it pretty clear he doesn't want me around, so im going to leave"

"Well thanks a lot Smallville.""I need to check on a few thing's I need to make sure Shelby's ok so, stay enjoy the party and I'll pick you up later ok"

"What ever!" Lois Shouted as she stormed off over toward the bar, tear's streaming down her face.

"So Zatanna want a drink?" Ollie turned to look for her but she had disappeared, Ollie was not surprised. She had disappeared on him twice the last time she blew through town.

He turned around and looked at Lois.

"Drink?"

"Ollie as much as this may come as a shock to you I refuse to be your sloppy second's" Lois picks up her bag and walks to the Ladies room across the hall.

"Lois, I never meant it like …, some fund raiser this is, aw well I think I'm going to call it a night" getting up he stumbled over the hall and collapsed in a janitor's closet.

He could hear the hall key's locking the doors from the outside. However, could not find the strength to stand. His eye's closed and he fell asleep at that very moment.

Just outside in the parking lot, Lois awaited Clark's arrival. A Blue Toyota truck came along and parked just outside the door.

"Lois, I'm amazed you can still stand"

"Smallville isn't it past your bed time?"

"Ha ha, without me you have no lift home get in the car, ill take you back to the talon."

Driving along the road's Lois was looking blankly out of the window. Clark notice and turned the heating in the car on, the night grew darker.

"Lois, don't worry we'll find Chloe."

"It just upsets me that my cousin is out their with tall dark and scary, and im sat in a car coming back from a fundraiser.""Im sure where ever she is, she is thinking about you!"

"I hope so, I hope 'The Red-Blue Blur' is doing all he can"

"Im sure he is Lois"

The car pulled up outside the Talon, Clark gave Lois a look and smiled.

"Well thanks for the lift Smallville; I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow" Lois get's out of the car and walks into the talon.

Clark parks around the corner and dial's Lois's phone, plugging in the voice changer, blocking his phone number from coming up on her dial screen.

"Hello, Miss Lane, this is the Red-Blue Blur"

"It's you, thank you for calling, here we are talking and for the first time I don't know what to say to you, im just so worried about my .."

"That's why I called … I called because I want you to know im doing everything I can to find your cousin Chloe!"

"You are?"

"Don't worry Lois, I'll find her!"

"Thank you…you know if their's anything … Anything at all I can do for you just tell me! I mean I know it must get lonely being a hero, and if you ever need a shoulder, please trust me"

"I will, you're the most trustworthy person I know Lois, Goodbye"

"Good bye" Lois put the phone down very slowly, and smiled.

Clark put the phone down, pulling up at home, he super sped into his room changing into his red jacket blue t-shirt and jeans and went on patrol. Speeding through the street's he stops on top of the daily planet and just observes the whole of metropolis.

He turned his head and listened intently with his super hearing to see if he can find any trace of Chloe listening to each sound defining them, trying to make sense of the muffles of people's whispers even with his super hearing he came up empty handed.

Clark has many special ability's here on this earth, but his respect for humanity might also be his greatest weakness. Chloe stopped him from sending Davis to the phantom Zone and Chloe who made him invulnerable by trying to kill him with Kryptonite.

However, Clark's love for Chloe truly was eternal he refused to give up the search not just for Chloe, for Lois and himself. It was only a matter of time before he found her. He just hoped she was alright when he did.

Clark abandoned the search at round about four in the morning, he went home as Shelby came out from behind the sofa, Shelby had been chewing on one his blue t-shirts

"Shelby, naughty boy drop it!"

Shelby dropped the t-shirt with rip marks all over its exterior, Clark picked it up and threw it in the wash and filled Shelby's dish with food before super speeding up and down the stair's getting changed for work

He headed out of the door, and super sped to the daily planet.

End Chapter One


	2. power

Chapter Two:

"Power"

Luthor Corp Plaza

The dawn finally broke, and the sunlight savaged the Janitor's closet; Oliver awoke when the ray's of heat from the sun brushed across his eye's he stood up and headed for the door.

He pulled the handle, it came off straight in his hand looking at it with almost a confused expression he threw it down and pushed the door open, or off the door flew to the back wall.

"Whoa, what was in that drink?" Oliver's eyebrow's raised and his suspicious look turned into a smile.

"Oliver!" A strong domineering female voice came from the elevator door's just opening.

"Tess" Oliver said sliding his hand's behind his back.

"What happened to the door." Tess said walking around the remnant's of what used to be a door.

"Someone must have had to much to drink and pulled a Batista on the door frame"

"Weird, Well don't forget we have a board of director's meeting in the morning try to at least be a good CEO and turn up Oliver!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Tess I'll be their"

"You better be, or I might just have to go for a full blown take over of your share's and take your company away from you too, oh and Have a shower, personal hygiene Queen"

"As I said I'll be their." Oliver watched as she paced past him and sat her self in the limo waiting outside

As Oliver stepped outside of Luthor Corp into the light he could feel the Sun's ray's being absorbed into his body, he closed his eye's and raised his head skyward. Taking a deep breath in and out again however the breath out made his car do a full three sixty spin into a shop window. Lucky for Oliver it was still really early in the morning and no one else saw that external tornado.

Oliver went to run over to the car but super sped around the corner instead.

"O…k why have I got Clark's power's … well it can't be that difficult to control these abilities, all I need to do is go and talk to Clark, I'm sure he knows what's going on!"

Oliver super-sped over through the city and into Smallville, stopping outside the Kent farm he knocked on the door only to find that Clark wasn't in, he turned to walk away and stopped, suddenly he clapped his hand's to his ear's and covered them hard.

"Ahh" his senses going berserk he knelt down to his knee's with the pain. He could hear every sound around him, including Shelby barking from within the barn across from the house.

He could hear Clark all the way back in metropolis, he defined the sound's until he could just hear Clark and Lois talking in the basement of the Daily Planet.

Daily Planet

"Smallville, I need your help, I need you to take on some of my work load, im sleep deprived and on the verge of having a caffeine overdose"

"Really, Well I would have thought that an intrepid reporter like you would have been all over the work like a rash."

"Yeah well, not everyone can be hyper 24/7 like you Clark, Tess is breathing down my neck for this article and while my cousin is out their with the bony space invader I feel useless,"

"Lois just breathe just calm down!"

"Im calm, im perfectly calm, don't tell me to calm down"

"Lois…" Clark held onto her shoulder's trying desperately to get her to look him in the eye's "Lois listen to me maybe you should take the rest of the day off, just go home clear your head"

"Clark just drop it I'm fine, being in work is the best thing for me right now ok!, now are you going to take on my work load or not ?"

"I'm sorry, im going to go and check on Oliver after all he did have a bit to drink last night"

"well thanks a lot, hurry back so you can help … Say hello for me Smallville"

"Don't drink to much more Coffee"

"Ha go!" She replied picking up a coffee mug, gesturing that he was the target of the mug's trajectory.

Clock Tower

Oliver had heard enough, he super sped out of their and back to his clock tower pad. He quickly got changed into another suit and sat at his desk in the middle of the room.

Again his super hearing picked up the faint sound of Clark Super speeding over to his building and getting into the lift on the bottom floor.

The lift door's opened and Oliver swung round in his Chair.

"Oliver, I guess all you need now Is a bold head and white fluffy cat and you could take over Dr. Evil's spot in Austin Power's"

"I heard Lex had that part down.""Well now he's dead you can take over"

"Yeah… Clark I'm erm kind of busy at the moment is their something you wanted?"

"No just came to check up on you, to make sure you were alright"

"I'm fine, how's Lois?"

"She's fine she seemed pretty upset last night, did you two talk after I left"

"Yeah, she erm .. Mistook what I said for a come on, and I wanted to apologise to her so I might pop over and see her" Oliver get's up and walk's over toward the window the sun still shining strong through the window. Clark observed him for a moment, watching as Oliver closed his eyes and reeled in the light.

"Ollie you seem different, what happened to you last night" Clark interrupted Oliver's train of thought as he came away from the window and retook his seat.

"I don't know Clark, I see thing's in a whole new light, I fell asleep in a Janitor's closet and when I woke up I was … I was a new man!"

"What do you mean"

"You wouldn't understand, beside's it's a good thing right, Billionaire playboy get's a rewrite huh"

"Oliver, you know I think a lot of you"

"Thanks but I don't need your approval of me being a hero I've got work to do, im tracking Davis and Chloe or trying to but it look's like Chloe is throwing up some interference VIA her cell phone."

"How would you know that unless you had the hard drive from Lex's computer systems in the mansion, unless you've made your own version of the tracker system"

"I didn't make it, I took the hard drive, after I took Lex Luthor's life!"

"Your responsible for his death!" a shock look expression came on Clark's face "You know he might have been your friend a life time ago but eventually he would have killed you, you know it's true"

"That still doesn't make it right, you took a life!, you crossed the line"

"You know what this is great, you don't have the gut's to take out that murdering psychopath, I come in and mop up your mess and what do you do you get all self righteous on me! WE DO WHAT WE HAVE TO DO CLARK!, and deep down you know that was my only choice because your going to do the exact same thing when you find Davis Bloome, and all I can do is hope that the guilt doesn't way you down as much as it does me!"

"So that's why you were in your own downward spiral last night, because you've been hiding your guilt behind a glass, what a coward" Clark goes to walk out of the door.

"Alright come on Clark we don't see eye to eye on everything but we're both on the same side"

Clark looked around with a confused expression on his face, unable to recognize the once pure virtuous hero stood in front of him

"No we're not" Clark walked out but Oliver refused to give up he followed him until the lift set sail for the bottom floor.

"Clark … Clark!"

Clark got in the elevator and left Oliver to his own device's, after hitting the lift door's with his hands Oliver grabbed a photo of him and Lois and cringed, he took his anger out on the photo throwing it out of the window however he watched it fly over the roof's of metropolis.

He looked at Luthor Corp. his eye's suddenly turning orange and yellow, he's discovered his heat vision beams of heat burst from his iris's and hit Luthor Corp's roof. He closed his and re opened them the beam's stopped.

"What's going on" he couldn't believe how good this felt, he decided to take it to the next Level, he got Dr. Emil on the video phone.

"Emil, good to see you!"

"Ditto Mr. Queen, what can I do for you?"

"Well last night as you know I was at my fundraiser and something must have happened because when I woke up this morning I had Clark's power's!"

"You have … all the power's of a Kryptonian?"

"Yes, although I've learned how to control most of them already, I still want to find out what happened and how I got them!" "Well did you do anything different last night than you normally do? Did you touch any meteor rock, did you see anyone suspiciously acting up last night?, did you get electrocuted with meteor rock near by?"

"No not at all everyone was just having fun, saying that I was to drunk to notice a space far beyond the reach of my own hand."

"Hmm wait .. wasn't Zatanna a guest at your party last night Oliver?" Emil's words hit a cord with him, how could he of been so blind.

"Of course the magician, last time she came through town Chloe got a Lois Lane makeover and nearly bought her deceased father back from the dead, last night I told Clark I WISHED I had his power's … when I made that wish she must have granted it. Ha …"

"May I ask what it is you find so amusing"

"Yeah, I wished for these power's and now I've got them, i can go and find Chloe and Davis, And be a better hero around the street's."

"Oliver think about this carefully these power's weren't meant for you, just remember Clark is the world's saviour, Clark is the only one meant to wield…" before Emil was finished Oliver cut the video phone off.

"Well now Clark's not the only one to be a super powered Blur .. Speaking of…" Oliver opened up his Green Arrow costumes and threw them in the bin, he went through town and bought 15 green version's of Clark's red jacket. Buying 3 from 5 different shops to avoid suspicion by the time he had finished shopping the night time hit, the moonlight shone over the cities of Gotham and Star.

Oliver got dressed in a dark form fitting black t-shirt jeans and his green jacket, Oliver stood on top of his clock tower and looked over the city, he closed his eyes and this time bathed in the moonlight that shone over the city. His gaze was broken hearing a near by CB go off

*_ROBBERY IN PROGRESS ON THIRD AND OATH, ROBBER'S ARE ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS APPROACH WITH CAUTION.*_

Oliver shook his head opened his eyes and super sped away to the location of the robbery.

Clark was on patrol, again standing on top of the Daily Planet just listening out across the city, he heard the same siren Oliver heard and super sped through the city just about to hit a robber through the window,

a green blur shot past and threw him against a near by wall. Clark stopped to see the Green Blur fly around a near by corner, shocked at what he was seeing, could this be Bart? But just a change of colour either way he had to find out.

Trying to follow him, they raced around Gotham and Star city each of them creating streams of red, blue and green light, Oliver turned to see Clark following him.

They heard another Siren go off both again racing toward it.

This time it was a burning building next to the daily planet in metropolis one stopped around the back and Clark stopped around the front. Immediately using there super breath to blow the building's flame's out.

Oliver took shelter from Clark round the back of Luthor Corp. he took a breath as he did not want Clark to know what he was up to, The Blur flew around the burning building to see nothing but the green blur blast around the street's, he looked over to one side of the street to see Jimmy, luckily all he saw was the green blur he had his camera in his hand hopefully he had took a picture.

"Clark, did you see that, who ever that was is going on tomorrow's front page, he just blew out that burning building"

"Jimmy maybe the blur has decided to change colour's"

"No he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes"

"You saw him?"

"Only a glimpse, but more the flash of his coat"

"Did you take a picture?"

"Yeah here you go"

Clark looked at the photo, the photo was similar to that of which Jimmy took of Clark a couple of months ago. A blur on the camera screen.

"Any news on Chloe?"

"No, when I do find her jimmy I'll let you know I promise."

"Thanks CK"

"Get that Photo printed out and sent to Tess Mercer" Clark jog's around the corner.

"Will do, Night CK"

Meanwhile Oliver stood over a near by drain, he noticed stream's of red dust coming out of it, unfortunately by the time he turned round he had inhaled the dust, it was red kryptonite.

His eyes lit up like Christmas tree's, his inhibitions stripped and his jealousy for Clark still raging, he went to find Clark.

He closed his eyes and listened for him in the middle of Metropolis, he heard his voice, he locked on to his location and went off to find him. He finally caught up with him in Gotham.

"Clark!"

"Oliver?, you were the Green Blur I saw earlier?"

"Yep, guess your not the only one with power's now huh bud?"

"Oliver, how did you get that speed?"

"The speed's not the only power I have, I have all of your abilities, and I promise you I won't waste them like you do""Oliver how did this happen"

"If I told you, You'd find a way to reverse it, and I cant let that happen"

"Oliver you don't know what dealing with my power's can be like, look what happened to Lana, and Lois, and Chloe and my Dad." Clark tried to edge himself closer to Oliver.

"No Clark, they have no idea what it's like to be completely on par with these abilities"

"No Oliver you don't know what will happen unless you find a way to get rid of them"

"What's the worst that could happen Clark? Hmm?, I get myself on the front page, save lot's more people than you?"

"No, this isn't a competition, you could end up hurting yourself or someone you care about!" Clark went to super speed behind him but Oliver anticipated it with his sense's and super sped to where Clark was stood.

"What do you think your going to do Clark"

"I haven't got time for this right now Ollie, I have to find Chloe like you keep saying I'm not doing enough"

"She's gone man she doesn't want to be found, maybe she cant resist tall dark and doomsday!, I mean she sent you on a wild goose chase to Alaska while she hid that psycho killer in the basement, we need to work together if we're going to find her."

Clark thought it over for a moment, not only could he get the black kryptonite for splitting the Kryptonian from the beast, but if Oliver really has all of his power's he could split the powered side from the human side to!

"Your right, we need to kill the beast, but first I need to get something from Tess Mercer's Vault, it's black meteor rock."

"What does that do"

"It will kill him, as long as we do it soon there's to many lives at stake"

"Good to know you finally realise, that's what need's to be done!"

"Oliver, I need that black kryptonite, and afterward we will find a way to get rid of your power's!""I don't want to get rid of these power's Clark, ill get you the black kryptonite, I'll be in my office, first thing tomorrow morning come by and collect it then!"

"Don't let me down Oliver" Those word's stung, this was the guy that admitted to crossing the line, he killed Lex even if he didn't have Clark's power's he didn't want him anywhere near Davis when he split him.

Clark was deeply concerned for Ollie he needed to find out how he got these power's then it struck him to…

Zatanna. Clark knew that as soon as the sun rose he would pay a visit to the magician and see what she has to say for herself.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3 in progress

Chapter Three

"The Emerald Blur"

The morning was cold and dark, the sun was yet to rise which was very unusual in the Smallville town by five am their was normally crow's crowing and rooster's making there normal wake up call's to everyone on the farm.

Their was non of that today, nature knows when something has changed and today was no exception to that rule, Clark awoke and stepped out of bed wiping his eye's clean from the sleep that inhabited his eyelid's.

Moving himself from the bedroom to the shower, he turned on the tap and waited for the water to heat up. He stepped in washing himself down. His muscles flexing with every movement. His muscular leg's also flexing as he bent down to wash them.

Meanwhile, down stair's Clark has a visitor Lois had invited herself to have a cup of tea and make herself at home.

"Smallville!, Clark, where are you?" she waited a few seconds but persisted to look in every room on the bottom floor of farm.

To no avail, she then went out into the barn and looked around their.

"Smallville … where are you!"

She went back into the house and upstairs she heard the water running from the bathroom, before silently opening the door and walking in a smile appearing on her lip's growing wider by the second.

Grabbing a towel from the side board's he failed to notice Lois had walked into the bathroom, and actually handed him the cotton sheet.

He wiped his face and opened the shower curtain.

"LOIS!"

"Ha, Clark don't worry yourself, I didn't get offended the first time, the second or the third time I got acquainted with Clark junior, at least we can safely say he's grown huh" She winked at him before he finished putting the towel around his waste.

"So a little bird tells me that the Red Blue Blur has changed his colour's to green, now what would make him do that!" she slam's a newspaper in his hand with Oliver's blur on the front

"Their calling him the 'Emerald Blur', might be giving The Blur a run for his money huh"

"I don't think it was the Red Blue Blur Lois, he has made to much of an impact on the town to just change his colour's"

"Well someone needs to get up close and personal with this super powered rocket and im going to be the one to break the story"

"Lois, when are you going to learn that your never going to get up close and personal with a person who can virtually run riot at the speed's of sound?"

"Look 'The Red Blue Blur' may not want to show himself but maybe this hero will open up to me"

"Good luck with that."

"Sarcastic Optimism is clearly not a god quality on a naïve farm owner turned Copy Boy""Ooo Snap"

"Right well I'm going to go and get me an interview with a superhero, so I guess I'll see you in the trenches later on huh?"

"Yeah good luck Lois"

Lois walked out of the bathroom and out of the house sitting in her car. She looked back at the Kent farm house.

Her eye's saddened that wasn't the reaction she was hoping for, she wanted him to work on the story with her.

But obviously he had other plan's, she wipes the tear's away from her eye's knowing for a moment that he might not want her, it finally dawn's on her that


End file.
